CAT OSH
by Baskil
Summary: KaiHun fanfic here! /"Sebenarnya kau ini mahkluk apa?" / "miaaw" /


**CAT OSH**

Hello everyone!  
Sebenarnya aku ngebuat fanfic ini dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Oh Sehun  
Tapi maaf baru bisa ngepost sekarang x")  
Murni imajinasiku, dan terinspirasi dari foto Sehun yang di edit (lihat cover ff ini)

Enjoy!

* * *

"Meow"

"Hhh?"

"Miaaw"

"Aduduh geli apaan sih nih"

Bang!

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada Kai sekarang…

.

Kai yang baru membuka matanya dikagetkan dengan seorang pria toples yang memakai telinga kucing berwarna pink soft yang senada dengan rambutnya, oh dan apa itu? Daebak, ekor kucing juga. Tidurnya terusik, bahkan orang ini mengendus-endusnya. Dan berada tepat diatas tubuh Kai.

"EHEM"

Pria asing tersebut langsung menghentikan aktivitas mengendus-endus badan Kai, lalu menatap Kai dengan pandangan 'apa?'  
"Kau ini siapa? Kenapa kau telanjang? Kenapa memakai telinga dan ekor kucing? Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke kamarku? Kenapa kau mengendus-endusku? Kena- "

"Miaaw?"

SSIIING

hening sesaat

"Menyingkirlah, aku ingin melanjtkan tidurku" ucap Kai sebal sekaligus putus asa karna pria ini bukannya menjawab pertanyaan panjang lebarnya malah mengeong tak jelas.  
Bukannya menyingkir, sekarang pria ini mundur, duduk di atas kedua kaki Kai, lalu menjilati dirinya sendiri yang te-lan-jang dengan posisi masih menghadap Kai tentunya.  
Dan apa itu?  
'Dia menjilati alat kelaminnya sendiri?' Mata Kai terbelalak melihat adegan di depannya  
"Hei! Hentikan! Menjijikan!" Kata Kai sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kedua kakinya yang ternyata menyenggol pantat pria ini  
"Ahh"  
'HAH, mendesah?'  
"Miaw miaaw"  
Eh eh pria ini tiba-tiba membalik badannya yang sekarang pantatnya ia perlihatkan ke Kai, lalu mundur perlahan agak jongkok, dan PUK, sekarang ia terduduk di perut Kai.  
Uh?  
Dengan posisi sekarang, Kai bisa melihat hole nya –berkedut-kedut- tertanam tongkat kecil yang berfungsi sebagai penyangga ekor kucing yang dipakainya dan penisnya yang masih lemas. Pasalnya, setelah aksi duduknya di perut Kai, pria ini mengubah posisinya dengan masing-masing kakinya yang berada di samping Kai dan pantat yang terangkat. Uh posisi 69?  
"Miaw miaaw miaaw miaaw" Pria ini mengeong tak jelas sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya  
Kai yang sedang melihat hole yang tertanam tongkat itu tak sengaja melihat ada gulungan kecil di sisi tongkat penyangga ekor kucingnya.  
"Hei diamlah dulu" ucap Kai sambil memegang pantat pria ini  
"Hm apa ini?" Kai mengambil gulungan itu dan ternyata ada kertas kecil di dalamnya

SRET

"Oh Sehun" tertulis di kertas ini.

"Jadi.. Oh Sehun? Apakah ini namamu?"  
"Miaaw miaw"  
'Kurasa benar ini namanya"  
Tiba-tiba Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya lagi  
"Kau ini kenapa hah?"  
"Miaaw…" Sehun menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang, menunjukan wajah sedih  
'Huh? Apa maksudnya..? Kenapa dia menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya? Pantat? Di pantatnya.. OH! Ekor ini? Dia mau aku mencabutnya?'  
Setelah pergumulan singkatnya, Kai mulai menarik perlahan tongkat kecil yang tertanam di hole Sehun.  
PLOP  
Tongkat itu keluar lalu diikuti beberapa tetes darah  
'Astaga, jadi dia kesakitan dan memintaku melepaskan benda ini?'  
"Hei, bagaimana? Mendingan Sehun?  
"Miaaw"  
Kai melihat ada perubahan di wajah Sehun, sekarang Sehun tersenyum ria pada Kai sambil memamerkan mata sipitnya yang telah berubah bentuk menjadi bulan sabit.  
Kai senang dapat membuat Sehun tersenyum, manis juga - pikirnya  
Tapi Kai juga sadar mereka terlalu berlama-lama dengan posisi aneh (baca:69) ini  
"Sehun, sekarang menyingkirlah dari badanku" kata Kai yang akhirnya gerah juga  
Sehun menurut dan segera menyingkir dan tiba-tiba mengambil tempat di sebelah kiri Kai persis lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.  
"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan hah?"  
"Miaw" jawab Sehun sambil memejamkan mata tepat di sebelah kepala Kai  
"Hei"  
"Kkkrrr"  
"Astaga, dia sudah tertidur. Sebenarnya kau ini mahkluk apa?" tanya Kai sambil menyelimuti tubuh telanjang Sehun yang sudah berkelana di alam mimpinya

TBC

* * *

Sepertinya aku tau pikiranmu setelah baca fanfic ini...

.  
Aku tau pendek bangeet haha

.  
Ja to the di, bagaimana menurut kamu? Iya kamu, yang uda baca fanfic ini...

.  
Eh sebenernya, aku mau kasitahu sesuatu sama kamu..

Beberapa, mungkin hampir kebanyakan author 'agak' sakit hati atau kecewa ngeliat review kamu kalau cuma bilang "Lanjut" atau "Laaanjut" atau "Lanjuuut" dkk

Kamu gak mau kan bikin sedih seseorang? :)

XieXie

9 Mei 2015 ;22.45; 


End file.
